


Never Fall For A Drummer

by enaykin, Valka



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rock Band AU, Smut, dragon age modern au, i'm just a sucker for first meetings okay?, in every universe they fall in love, okay yeah there's a bit of plot, or so i like to believe, plot?, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaykin/pseuds/enaykin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valka/pseuds/Valka
Summary: Alternate universe, modern setting, where Faycen is a drummer in a rock band and Vaeyin falls head over heels at a concert.





	Never Fall For A Drummer

Vaeyin couldn't believe he'd actually agreed to this. 

Sera had dragged him to lots of events and happenings before but this was by far the worst. Not that he didn't like the music, mind you. It was a band he actually did listen to when the mood struck him. The simple fact of the matter was Vaeyin was not a crowd sort of person. He better enjoyed the music sitting at home, a good book in hand, wearing his pjs and nursing his favorite wine. 

So the jostling, shouting, horridly loud speakers, obnoxious patrons (seriously, that's the third butt pinch and second flat out crotch grope he'd been subjected to and they'd only been there an hour), and the ludicrously expensive bar were most definitely not his cup of tea. But this was Sera's favorite band, so here they were, using up a perfectly good Friday night blasting out their eardrums and being jostled until he was sure he'd be bruised. 

"Hey, Vae!" He could barely hear her shouting over the music and the crowd. "You get our drinks yet?" Her hand on his shoulder was the only way to keep her from being carried away on the surging tide of crowd, so he just nodded, paid the bartender for what he was sure was wholly watered down, yet twice as expensive alcohol, then turned and offered Sera her drink. "Thanks, bae!" She grinned excitedly up at him. This was the last set before her band came on and she practically vibrated with excitement. She’d had a major crush on the lead singer for years and today somehow she'd managed to get a hold of backstage passes for both of them, meaning he didn't even get to go home after this. 

They were there to see the main attraction, The Inquisition. The lead singer was a qunari called Jax Adaar, admittedly a very attractive young woman, though a little too burly for Vaeyin's tastes, but Sera was head over heels. Other than her Vaeyin didn't actually know much about them, just a few of their songs, and he only knew the lead's name because of Sera. 

"Come on! They're on soon!" Sera dragged him toward the front as the stage was being rearranged and set up between bands, music playing from recordings over the speakers. Even between bands their ears weren't allowed a break. Vaeyin tossed back the last of his drink and quickly threw it out as Sera hauled him almost up to the stage itself. 

"Wouldn't we be able to see better a little farther back?" Vaeyin shouted to her. 

"No! Unless I can see her nose hairs then we aren't close enough!" 

Vaeyin sighed. Was the night over yet?

The lights dimmed, plunging the concert hall into semi darkness, allowing the band to take the stage. Sera joined in the screeching of the crowd when the lights flashed back on in a myriad of colors and the band struck a few chords, each posing dramatically. The first one Vaeyin noticed was actually the man at the keyboard. He had the coolest curly mustache and he wore flashy, sparkly pants, a metallic button down, and reflective aviators. It was...the most interesting outfit Vaeyin had ever seen. 

He took a moment to appraise Sera's love interest who looked rather classy in black leather pants, knee high boots, a black lace tank, and tons of jewelry. Her silver hair was piled messily on her head and artfully curled around her curving horns. She looked quite stunning. 

Now if Vaeyin had thought her to be burly, he definitely took that back in view of her lead guitarist. The woman had short black hair with one long braid coiled around her head and arms that looked like they could crush _his_ head. She was wearing a tight red tank top, slim fit black jeans, and combat boots. 

Their bass guitarist was the biggest, widest qunari Vaeyin had ever seen. He towered over the rest of the band, gripping his bass in hands that looked ready to snap the instrument in half. He was shirtless, showing off a myriad of tribal tattoos with loose fitting brown cargo pants and boots. He also had nipple rings. Despite himself Vaeyin found himself staring at them, entranced for a moment. And he wore an eyepatch. Creators only knew why.

And that was the band. Oh, right, except for the drummer, who he couldn’t see due to the position of the lead singer. He'd have to wait for her to move. 

Their first song started, and despite the volume, the pushing, and the general discomfort he actually found himself moving with Sera and somewhat enjoying himself, allowing the melody to carry him along. Of course it helped that she was enthusiastic enough for the both of them, and possibly half the crowd, easily pulling him into it. 

It was halfway through the second song when Vaeyin realized the singer had moved, dancing across the stage to engage with the crowd and he could now see the drummer. The only reason he even noticed was because of a flash of bright red that caught his eye. It turned out to be his hair. It was crimson in color and hung well past his shoulders in thick waves. Vaeyin found himself staring, jaw agape. He was gorgeous. His skin was a dark amber and he was an elf from the ears peeking through his hair, and Vaeyin swore when his eyes shifted they were orange but that could have been a trick of the stage lighting. His face was angular and he seemed wholly engrossed in his playing, going at the drums as though possessed. It was invigorating to watch. 

Vaeyin continued staring, noting he was lean framed with well muscled arms, his draping tank top doing little to hide his chest. Both arms were coated in tattoos and he wore olive green skinny jeans with canvas slip ons, and no jewelry except what looked like a dog collar. It circled his slim neck like a choker, sending Vaeyin's thoughts skittering down all sorts of less savory paths, completely shocking him. He blinked slowly, clearing an image of his fingers curled around it, his knuckles pressed to the dark skin of his throat. What was that? It wasn't like him to leap straight into such sexual thoughts. A shiver rolled down his spine despite the pressing heat all around him. 

"Sera!" he yelled over the music, pulling on her shoulder to grab her attention. "The drummer," he shouted, leaning close to her ear when she turned to him. "Who's the drummer?" 

"Don't know his real name but everyone calls him Red, for obvious reasons," she cackled. Suddenly she gasped, her whole face lighting up. "Do we have a crush?" She screeched loud enough that he was shocked she didn't disturb the band and he shoved her away when she pinched his cheeks. 

"No! I was just curious!" The words were almost buried under a really good guitar solo by the black haired chick. Sera giggled, unperturbed by his denials. 

"You're so cute, Vae!" With that she turned back to the show, dragging him along by the hand to dance with her, sweeping him along on the tide of pounding adrenaline. Every time Sera noticed him eyeing Red she'd poke his ribs with a giggle. By the end of the night he was positive there would be a Sera shaped finger dent in his side. She caught him staring a lot. He couldn't help it! The man was beyond stunning! 

With something...or rather someone to hold his attention the rest of night passed rather quickly and he found himself disappointed when they announced their last song, saving their most popular for last. It also happened to kick off with a rather complex and lengthy drum solo. 

Both drum sticks flipped through his fingers as she announced the song, turning to face Red with a flourish. He winked and blew her a kiss, starting something uncomfortable churning in Vaeyin's gut before he set on the drums. Vaeyin stared, completely enthralled, his hair flying everywhere with his movements even though it was damp from sweat (Vaeyin totally felt him there. It was almost unbearably hot in here and he was sweating himself, and he wasn't exerting himself the way Red was). His arms almost blurred with the speed of his drumming, his whole body bending to his movements. Vaeyin had never seen anything quite like it. 

The rest of the band joined in as his solo finished and the crowd surged wildly, the cheering deafening. Red raised his head, surveying the roiling body of people with a grin, white teeth flashing as he held a drumstick high. Vaeyin found himself gawking once more as Red's eyes panned the crowd. Abruptly they stopped and Vaeyin's stomach dropped through the floor. Was...was he looking at...him? Vaeyin resisted the urge to glance at the other people around him, instead staring transfixed as Red appeared to be gazing right back at him. 

Vaeyin's stomach somersaulted as Red's tongue flicked out to moisten his lips and Vaeyin swore he winked at him, though it was impossible to tell in this flickering lighting. As quickly as it began the moment was over and Red was back to drumming, concentrating on his instrument and Vaeyin blinked, the trance broken. 

There was no way he'd been looking at Vaeyin. It had to have been wishful thinking. He must’ve been looking at one of the pretty girls pressed in around him, like the one who'd been pinching his ass all night, he thought sourly. The song finished and the band waved and blew kisses to the crowd, bowing for the cheering masses, wide smiles on their faces, everyone with a mic exclaiming their thanks to the fans. 

"Come on!" Sera snatched up his hand and began shoving her way through the mass of people once the band quit the stage. Vaeyin blinked deliriously as the regular lights switched on. His eyes had grown accustomed to the dim atmosphere and strobe illumination. She dragged him perpendicular to the crowd's flow, backstage passes clutched in her eager fingers. They made a brief stop at security, submitting to a light search to ensure they couldn't hurt the band members before they were ushered through a side door. 

Sera practically vibrated with excitement as they were brought to a communal lounge the band used while they were at the concert hall. The man chaperoning them told them the band would be right out and that they were just cleaning up after the show. Vaeyin didn't blame them. He ran his fingers through the still damp hair sticking to the back of his neck, breaking it up to help it dry better, wishing he could take a shower. 

Although Sera was too wired to sit Vaeyin still plopped down on one end of an overstuffed sofa, continuing to comb his fingers through his light red hair. It was not because he was hoping Red would make an appearance. Nope. Not at all.

The first ones to arrive were the lead singer and the bass guitarist. Sera looked star struck when the young woman caught sight of them and smiled. 

"Hi, guys! I'm Jax and this lumbering oaf of a bassist is The Iron Bull." She made quick introductions, gesturing to the walking wall of qunari beside her. 

"You'll end up with said bass up 'you know where' if you keep that up." The massive man grinned as Vaeyin quickly stood and joined Sera. The poor thing appeared speechless. 

"I'm Vaeyin and this is Sera." He elbowed her with a smile to jostle her brain into functioning again. 

"Oh! Pleased to meet you!" The four of them shook hands. 

"Always pleased to meet fans." Jax grinned but her attention seemed to be solely focused on Sera. Vaeyin covered his grin. "Would you like to sit? The rest of the band should be out in a minute." 

"Dunno about Red though," Bull chuckled as he flopped his bulk on one end of one of the couches. "He wandered off muttering to himself immediately after." He shook his head with a grin and Vaeyin tried to convince himself his stomach did not just plummet in disappointment. The rest of them sat with Sera commandeering the conversation, both Bull and Jax replying. 

Next came the lead guitarist, Cassandra, who flopped next to Bull and immediately turned so her legs rested across his lap, joining the conversation only with grunts of varying tone, mostly disgust. Not a talkative woman that one. Quite some time later came Dorian, their keyboardist, bringing with him offerings of much better alcohol than the watered down swill the bar served. Normally Vaeyin would have refused when a drink was offered to him but his disappointment was keen over not seeing Red backstage so he reluctantly accepted. 

His phone vibrated in his back pocket and he listened with half an ear to the conversation going on around him while he pulled it out to check it. He had several messages, most of them from Varric asking if he was enjoying the band. Varric had been instrumental in convincing him to attend with Sera. He'd initially refused, instead wanting to dig into the book he'd just picked up. 

He shot a quick text back assuring him that he was indeed having fun and to stop being a nosy busybody. Varric knew everything about everyone, and though he altered the names he had a very popular blog on which he wrote about all the adventures of him and his friends. Such as they were.

Vaeyin was startled when he glanced up to find someone sitting right next to him, reading his phone over his shoulder. It was Red and he felt himself flush immediately. How had he not noticed him sit right down next to him, practically touching him? The man's eyes darted to him and Creators save him, they really were bright sunset orange. Red flashed him a large, predatory grin, showing off perfect white teeth and rather long, pointed canines. 

"Ah, decided to join us, Red?" Bull chuckled. "Something spark your interest?" 

"Maybe." He still hadn't moved from his spot sitting on the arm of the sofa, practically touching Vaeyin's shoulder, merely glancing at Bull from the corner of his eye before returning his burning gaze to Vaeyin. 

"Faycen Malik, also known as Red," he said as he offered a hand with a lopsided smile. Vaeyin took it slowly. 

"Vaeyin Lavellan," he replied, managing not to sound strangled, thank Mythal. 

"Come to the show with your girlfriend?" he asked slyly, eyeing Sera. 

"Uh...no. More like sister." Vaeyin smirked. 

"Girlfriend...eeeewwww." Sera made a face from where she sat next to Jax, looking like she was in heaven. "Love you, Vae!" she sang at his annoyed expression. 

"Her loss then." Faycen gave him another seductive smile when he glanced back and Vaeyin felt the temperature in the room rise a few notches, swallowing hard. All that red hair was still a little damp around his temples, the rest of it hanging in thick waves, draping over one shoulder. Now that he could see him up close -and I mean really close- Vaeyin could see that freckles coated almost every inch of visible skin. He also had a rather deep looking scar that spanned his lips and followed the right side of his jaw. In all truthfulness, he was even more stunning up close and Vaeyin had a hard time forcing himself not to stare. 

"Your drum solo was very impressive," Vaeyin managed, pleased he sounded somewhat normal. 

"Thanks, nothing in the world better than losing yourself in pounding out a satisfying rhythm." Faycen quirked his eyebrows at Vaeyin and left no doubt in his mind that he entirely meant the innuendo. _Fen'Harel take him_ , was this seriously happening?

"Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you, Red?" Dorian laughed before sipping delicately at his drink. 

"Shut it, Sparkles." It came out as a growl and a shiver trickled down Vaeyin's spine. 

"Who's laying what on thick?" Jax's head came up and she glanced around in confusion.

"Void take you, you both are," Cassandra complained, shooting both Jax and Faycen a disgusted look. "There are plenty of rooms, I suggest you both go find one." 

"Look who's talking," Dorian laughed, eyeing the way Bull was massaging Cassandra's calves. 

"Come on, since these guys are being assholes I'll show you around." Faycen stood and offered his hand to Vaeyin. "Unless you'd rather stay here and listen to them bicker." Faycen grinned down at him. 

"No, that's...that's fine. I'd love to take a look around." He accepted the proffered hand and let Faycen pull him to his feet, both men ignoring the lewd jeers that followed them out the door. 

"Sorry, I hope that didn't make you uncomfortable. They mean well, and I'm an awful flirt, so they assume I jump everyone I meet." Faycen led him to a set of doors, holding them open for him and eyeing Vaeyin as he sidled past. "Although, it's entirely sounding like a good idea to start." 

Vaeyin flushed bright red and Faycen grinned, leading him into the room to show him their sound equipment. They were only to be at the venue a few days, so the setup was temporary, but it was still very complex and completely foreign to Vaeyin. Faycen showed him his drumset and sat down, playing out a few rhythms. Vaeyin watched, enthralled.

"Want to try?" Faycen asked abruptly, holding out the drumsticks. 

"Oh! No, that's okay. I don't think I have very good rhythm." Vaeyin shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly. 

"Come on, you'll do fine. I'll help." Faycen snagged his arm and dragged him over, scooting back on the stool as far as he could. He seized Vaeyin's hips and sat him down in the space in front of him, Vaeyin's blush traveling clear down his neck. 

"Now, hold them like this, not too tightly. You want them to flow through your fingers, just like that." He laid his palms overtop Vaeyin's hands, moving them as needed and showing him how, guiding him through a simple rhythm. "Just like that...you're perfect..." The words were breathed against the side of his neck and shot arousal straight through him, balling in his gut as a searing mass of heat. 

The rhythm began to sound more and more off beat as Faycen became distracted, finally turning his lips to latch onto the soft skin of Vaeyin's throat, sucking and laying open mouthed kisses on the flushed area. The breath stuttered in Vaeyin's chest and he nearly dropped the drumsticks, a soft moan escaping him when Faycen’s teeth nipped at an earlobe. 

"Faycen...?" His voice was barely above a whisper and his only reply was a soft growl and a roll of Faycen's hips as he ground the straining front of his pants against Vaeyin's lower back. A much louder moan escaped him at the feeling. Faycen's hands abandoned their task, trailing up his arms to explore his chest through his t-shirt. Faycen continued to grind through his clothes against him as his hands found their way under the hem of Vaeyin's shirt, working their way upward across the heated plains of his abdomen. The drumsticks clattered to the ground when both of Faycen's thumbs tweaked his nipples. Vaeyin's hands shot to the thighs on either side of him for support. His head fell back against Faycen’s shoulder, opening up more of his neck for him to map with his teeth and tongue, his hips moving back of their own volition, pressing his ass firmly against the rock hard erection poking him in the back. 

Faycen gasped before a low growl reverberated through his throat. “Please believe me when I say I never do this, but I HAVE to have you. Will you come with me, in more ways than one, to someplace more private?” Vaeyin could hear the grin in his voice and despite himself he nodded breathlessly. 

“I don’t either,” Vaeyin replied just above a whisper. “I’m a...third date kinda guy usually.” Faycen’s chuckle was the only preamble for him lunging to his feet, nearly knocking Vaeyin onto his drum set in his haste, his hand placed firmly around Vaeyin’s waist the only thing keeping his balance. Tugging him by his shirt, Faycen dragged him out a side door, headed straight for the tour bus parked off to one side. 

“ _That’s_ private?” Vaeyin asked dubiously as Faycen pulled him inside and locked the door behind them. 

“The windows are tinted. No one can see in,” Faycen mumbled distractedly as he yanked Vaeyin’s shirt off over his head before repeating the action with his tank top. They surged together in a mass of grasping hands and heated flesh, pressing as close as their bodies would allow, their lips meeting in a battle for dominance, finally tasting with teeth clacking and tongues tangling. Faycen’s fingers burned trails across Vaeyin’s skin in his eagerness to touch all of him, slowly backing him further into the vehicle. A sofa ran the length of one side of the bus beneath the picturesque, tinted windows and Faycen pushed him back onto it, his knees buckling when it pressed against them. He collapsed onto it with a whoosh of air, moaning when Faycen was close behind, attacking his chest and abs with his lips and tongue, sucking little marks in the pale skin as he worked his way down. 

Faycen’s fingers made quick work of the clasp to his pants and before Vaeyin knew it he was pulling them and his underwear down, blushing at the pleased expression on his face when his cock sprang free. His pants and shoes were quickly tossed aside and Faycen returned, pressing his thighs apart and leaning forward, tracing a wet stripe up the underside of his cock with his tongue. Vaeyin moaned, his head pushed back as both hands shot to Faycen’s head, burying themselves in the crimson silk, gripping tightly when Faycen sucked the dripping head into his warm mouth, growling low in his throat. So, Faycen liked it a little rough, good to know. 

His grip tightened on his hair, guiding his head as he swallowed Vaeyin’s erection, orange eyes glittering up at him as he sucked on him hard, pulling him deep to bump the back of his throat, watching him as his expression went slack jawed, kiss flushed lips parting in pleasure, small moans escaping him. Teeth and tongue trailed every inch of him as he sucked eagerly, setting that heat building beneath his belly button to a roiling boil. Reluctantly Vaeyin tugged on his hair, pulling him off his cock, not wanting it to end quite yet. Faycen seemed to understand and he surged up, claiming his mouth once more, kissing the breath right out of him. It was phenomenal. Vaeyin had never been kissed like that before. It was as though Faycen were trying to push every ounce of his arousal into it. 

Their lips pulled apart with an almost obscene wet pop. “I need to be inside you,” Faycen whispered against his swollen lips. “Can I?”

Vaeyin was completely thrown and blown away that he was even asking. “Please,” he begged, his fingers tangled in his scarlet hair, pulling him in, slanting their lips against one another. Faycen’s tongue was so far in his mouth that a small part of Vaeyin’s brain told him he should feel embarrassed by how filthy it was but right now he couldn’t be bothered to care, only wanting Faycen to alleviate the ache that he’d steadily built in him.

Almost too abruptly Faycen pushed backward, leaving him trembling in the whoosh of cold air that followed his departure, his eyes trailing all that dark skin available to him as Faycen turned to a drawer across the walkway and snatched up a few things, tossing them onto the sofa beside Vaeyin. It surprised Faycen when Vaeyin sat up and pushed his hands away, unclasping his pants himself, Faycen allowing him to push them off his hips to pool around his ankles where he stepped out of them, his shoes coming off as well.

"Oooh, it's natural," Vaeyin breathed, his fingers trailing the small patch of equally red hair without thinking about it, surprised at Faycen's sharp intake of breath and soft moan. 

"Pleased that the carpet matches the drapes?" Faycen chuckled, laughing a little more at Vaeyin’s brightly flushed cheeks. Vaeyin gave a retaliatory lick at his precome slick slit and Faycen’s amusement died in his throat, replaced with a wanting groan. Oh, now didn’t _that_ make Vaeyin feel powerful?

Grasping his hips in both hands, Vaeyin parted his lips around Faycen and allowed him to slide down his throat, relaxing the muscles until he pressed against the very back, pleased at the loud moan that earned him. He choked back a laugh when his small hum in return elicited an almost barking sound from Faycen, his whole body bending over, one hand carding through his light red hair to grip tightly at the back of his head and the other squeezing his shoulder. 

All too soon Faycen pulled him off, freeing his cock with a pop as he pushed him back onto the sofa, kneeling between Vaeyin’s spread thighs. He seized up the condom and lube he’d tossed onto the sofa earlier and quickly rolled it onto his throbbing cock before slicking up a few fingers thoroughly. Leaning forward, he captured Vaeyin’s mouth in another burning kiss while he pushed his knees up and apart, his hand finding its way between his cheeks, one finger circling his opening as he swallowed Vaeyin’s gasp. Vaeyin forced himself to relax when Faycen pressed it inside him slowly, moaning against his lips and nibbling on one as a distraction. 

Once the single finger moved easily inside him a second joined it, Faycen scissoring his fingers, spreading him open more before curling and looking for that one spot that would make him fall apart. It was obvious when he found it because Vaeyin’s entire body bowed off the sofa and he cried out loudly, both hands shooting to Faycen’s shoulders, his nails digging crescents into his dark skin. Faycen chuckled, leaning back before bending down and sucking one of his balls into his mouth just as he pressured Vaeyin’s ass with a third finger, making sure he stretched him enough so as not to hurt him. Vaeyin squirmed and mewled, his toes curling.

Satisfied he’d prepared him enough Faycen quickly retracted his fingers, grinning in response to Vaeyin’s whine at being left suddenly empty as he used the lube to slick up the condom. Vaeyin’s breath hitched as Faycen lined himself up and then began to press slowly into him. It had been a long time since he’d been with a guy and Vaeyin inhaled deeply, forcing himself to relax as the head of Faycen’s cock finally breached the tight ring of muscles. 

It greatly pleased Vaeyin that Faycen was breathing as hard as he was. His hands left his hips and came up to wrap around him, pressing them close, a light sheen of sweat beginning to make their bodies glisten in the low light. 

“Okay?” Faycen breathed, every ounce of his self-discipline employed in not just thrusting the rest of the way into Vaeyin’s welcoming, fluttering heat. 

"Yes! More!" Vaeyin grappled at his back, desperately attempting to pull him deeper. A loud exhale accompanied Faycen pressing his hips forward, slowly sheathing himself in Vaeyin's body, moaning loudly against his long, pale neck before biting down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Vaeyin's head fell back and he cried out loudly, feeling full to bursting, his thighs tightening around Faycen's hips when he bottomed out, his hips pressed against his soft ass cheeks. 

"Fuck, Vaeyin, oooohhh, you're so tight...you feel so good," Faycen panted against the warm, now moist skin of Vaeyin's neck. "You feel that?" He pulled out and thrust back in sharply, soaking up Vaeyin's moans. "We fit so perfectly. Your sweet ass grips me so tight, like you don't want me to leave." He pulled out and thrust into him a few times to accentuate his words, Vaeyin's hips rocking to meet each one.

"Yes, Creators, yes!" Vaeyin moaned wantonly. Faycen made a strangled sound and began pounding into him, picking up a quick rhythm, the sound of his hips slapping Vaeyin's ass loud in the small space. 

"You are...incredible," Faycen breathed. "How are you...so perfect?" He captured Vaeyin's lips, swallowing his pleasure filled cries. "I saw you..." he whispered against Vaeyin's lips, "in the audience..." He nibbled on his bottom lip, thrusting hard, leaning in to put more force into each undulation of his hips. "Watching me..." he coaxed Vaeyin's tongue to dance with his for a moment, nibbling on it gently, "with those gorgeous green eyes." He leaned down and sucked a hickey into the skin above one nipple. Vaeyin's back arched and his head fell back. "And I had to have you..." He attacked Vaeyin's exposed throat, biting at his jaw. “That's why I was late...I went looking for you." 

Vaeyin cried out his name when both his hands dropped to his hips, palming his ass cheeks, spreading him further around his hips, allowing him to push a little deeper. "Imagine my surprise...to find you waiting for me..." 

His monologue had Vaeyin so hot he thought he might spontaneously combust, clinging to Faycen like his life depended on it. The rock star had gone looking for HIM. Vaeyin shuddered at a particularly deep thrust, the heat coiling in his belly hitting critical levels. 

The door to the bus jiggled.

"Hey, who locked-" 

"Go away, Jax!" Faycen shouted hoarsely, not pausing in his rhythm at all, Vaeyin writhing against the sofa, trying desperately to stifle his cries. 

"Red! You asshole! Unlock this now!" she shouted back. Vaeyin could just barely make out Sera giggling over the wet sounds of their bodies meeting repeatedly. He'd be mortified if he wasn't so lost in Faycen's thrusts. 

"Not happening," he yelled back, one hand pushing up more firmly on Vaeyin's leg, the other tugging on his priorly untouched cock, tilting his hips in that moment to thrust straight into Vaeyin's prostate. All attempts to remain quiet were abandoned and Vaeyin cried out his ecstasy, his mind wiped of all else. 

"You get 'im, Vae!" Sera cheered wildly from outside. 

"I'm the one getting _him_ , actually," Faycen corrected and Sera cheered again, more quietly this time as it appeared Jax was dragging her away. Vaeyin couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed at the moment, though he was sure he'd die of it later.

"Fay-Faycen...I'm-" He interrupted himself with a loud moan when the hand on his cock tightened, stroking him more firmly in time with the pounding of his hips. 

"Come for me, beautiful," Faycen murmured before slamming into Vaeyin hard and fast, determined to push them over the edge together. That was it. Vaeyin couldn't take anymore and he shouted Faycen's name as his whole body spasmed, clenching around him almost painfully hard, drawing him right behind. Vaeyin's passion spilled over Faycen's hand and across his abs while his hips snapped a few more times, completely filling the condom. 

Absolutely spent they collapsed back against the sofa, breathing hard, still entwined around one another. 

"So, uh...we're in town for the next three days...You feel like coming to the show every night? Because this performance definitely deserves an encore," Faycen muttered happily, nuzzling his face against the sweat slicked skin of Vaeyin's neck. 

"And what happens after the three days are over?" Vaeyin couldn't help asking, tracing shapes into the skin of Faycen's back, enjoying the play of muscle. 

"Well, since my last apartment was overrun by unwelcome fans, I actually have need of acquiring another one. And I've realized I have a sudden and very distinct attachment to this town..." 

Vaeyin laughed. "Seriously? We just met!" 

"I didn't say it had anything to do with you." Faycen pinched his nipple and Vaeyin smacked the back of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> enaykin.tumbr.com


End file.
